Красота по вегасски
by DoveWhite
Summary: Тема этой пародии на сценарий : что было бы, если бы Сара Сайдл была главной звездой сериала?


**Красота по-вегасски или The Vegasian Beauty**

Серия для рейтинговой недели

_**От автора: Тема этой пародии на сценарий - что было бы, если бы Сара Сайдл была звездой этого сериала**?_

Все мы знаем, почему в сериале все женщины без ума от Гриссома, все мужчины- от Кэтрин, почему семейным драмам Кэт посвящено столько серий, Гриссом всегда умнее всех, а мало кем любимой Софии отдается столько экранного времени.

_А вот что было бы, если бы главной звездой сериала CSI и любимицей продюсеров, сценаристов и начальства была Сара Сайдл?_

**Disclaime: **Ну конечно, персонажи не мои. Были бы они мои, я бы писала сценарии, а не пародии :)

Сценарий 

_Ночь! Вегас! Освещенная огнями Streep!_

Дрожащие руки раскрывают каталог «Victorias secret». Слышен сдавленный крик.

Следующий кадр- ночь, зеленый садик, вокруг полицейские машины с мигалками и сиренами. Появляется Сара Сайдл с чемоданчиком. На ней простые брючки от Issy Mijaky, топ с глубоким декольте от Gucci, скромный пиджачок от Armani и черные босоножки на 9-сантиметровых каблуках от Dolche&Gabbana. Она поднимает ленту и модельным шагом проходит к месту преступления. Камера любовно следует за ней, показывая крупным планом движение длинных ног в замедленном темпе. Остальные сотрудники ночной смены скромно держатся в тени.

Сара Сайдл подходит к Дэвиду Филипсу, который изучает труп солидного мужчины, присаживается рядом.

Дэвид (смотрит с робким обожанием): Сара… я воспользовался твоими советами насчет девушек…

Сара (вежливо): Да? И что?

Дэвид: Ну… вообще-то я помолвлен, но если ты…

Сара (тоном вежливого отказа): Поздравляю, Дэвид. Так что у нас с пострадавшим?

Дэвид (вздыхает): Одно из двух – либо он задохнулся из-за этого тюбика губной помады, или его горло запуталась в бретельках вот этого кружевного бюстгальтера.

Сара (специальным тоном, каким обычно Гриссом произносит Коронную Фразу перед титрами): Все ясно. Его погубила красота.

_Идут титры. Сначала «В роли Сары Сайдл…» и дальше идут кадры с Сарой из разных серий, которые занимают столько же экранного времени, сколько все остальные персонажи, вместе взятые._

_В финале титров : _

_«Специальные приглашенные звезды»_

_«Сигурни Уивер в роли Лауры Сайдл»_

«….» (подставьте своего самого любимого из сорокалетних красавцев-кинозвезд) в роли Мистера Стронга

_«…» (подставьте другого своего любимого из сорокалетних красавцев-кинозвезд) в роли Джима Сайдла._

_Конец титров._

Сара Сайдл идет по лаборатории с деловитым видом. Проходит мимо Арчи, Бобби, и еще нескольких лабораторных техников, которые, завидев ее издалека, пытаются привлечь ее внимание, а когда она проходит мимо них, разочарованно вздыхают и смотрят ей вслед с нескрываемым обожанием.

Сара проходит в морг. Увидев ее, доктор Роббинс совершенно отвлекается от трупа и смотрит на Сару с отеческим обожанием.

Сара: Какие результаты, док?

Роббинс (с трудом сосредоточившись на деле):Все ясно. В его дыхательном горле тюбик губной помады, а вокруг шеи обмотан бюстгальтер La Perla. (поясняет) Я дарю такие своей жене. Тебе бы очень подошла эта марка…

Сара (тоном вежливого отказа): Так что его убило?

Роббинс: Анафилактический шок, похоже, аллергия на духи.

Сара Сайдл входит в комнату для допросов. Там уже сидят Кэтрин Уиллоуз и солидный мужчина, по виду – кинопродюсер. При виде Сары мужчина поднимается со своего места и смотрит на нее с внезапным обожанием.

Кэтрин: Так что вы можете нам сказать о пропавших двух миллионах долларов, господин Люк Мунвик?

Мунвик: (не обращает внимания на Кэтрин, смотрит только на Сару): Да, при виде этих глаз я не могу лгать… Я проиграл деньги, которые инвесторы дали мне на 115 серию моего шоу…(заискивающе смотрит на Сару) Мисс, завтра, когда мои адвокаты отмажут меня от этого дела, я пришлю к Вам своего агента. Такая красота должна быть показана в кино.

Кэтрин нервно булькает, пытаясь показать, кто в этой комнате настоящая красавица.

Мунвик (наконец обращает внимание на Кэт): О, мисс, ваше лицо прекрасно, но в Лос-Анджелесе подобные лица встречаешь на каждом шагу. А вот ЭТО (опять смотрит на Сару с нескрываемым обожанием) по-настоящему редкий товар

Камера мельком показывает досаду на лице Кэтрин и дает длинный план улыбки Сары.

Сара Сайдл идет по коридору, навстречу попадается Ник Стоукс, в его глазах появляется дружеское обожание.

Ник: Сара… я тут недавно проходил по той улице… новый Элвис и новый настоятель Церкви Космической любви сказали, что скидки на моментальный брак все еще действуют. Ты не думала?...

Сара (тоном вежливого отказа): Ник, (задумывается, вспоминая имя)…Гриссом передал тебе материалы по делу Джерри Айрона? Он сказал, что подключит тебя к этому делу. (проходит вперед)

Ник (смотря ей вслед с обожанием, ревниво бормочет): Чёртов Гриссом!

Сара Сайдл проходит мимо кабинета Гриссома. Он ждет ее в дверях, и выскакивает навстречу.

Сара: А, привет… (вспоминает имя) Гриссом. Давно не виделись.

Гриссом (обиженно): Но мы разговаривали полчаса назад!

Сара (рассеянно): Ах да, я забыла (вид страдающего лица Гриссома). Пойдем в лабораторию, узнаем новости о нашей жертве.

Сара и Гриссом входят в лабораторию. Ходжес перед зеркалом мажет волосы на висках белой жидкостью - корректором опечаток.

Гриссом: Ходжес!

Ходжес (смущенно): Ну.. у меня с каждым днем все больше седых волос, это я так, смывал маркер. Сара сказала, что седые волосы привлекательны.

Сара: Да.

Гриссом приосанивается с довольным видом.

Сара: Но мне не нравится, когда люди красят свои волосы так, что это сразу заметно.

Гриссом заметно поникает.

Ходжес зачарованно смотрит на Сару.

Сара: Ходжес! Помада?

Ходжес (очнувшись): А, помада. Christian Dior, Dior Rouge, тон 769, Rose Love potion.

Гриссом (мечтательно): Love potion…любовное зелье (пытается строить глазки Саре, которая в этот момент улыбается Ходжесу. Ходжес абсолютно счастлив).

София Кертис идет по коридору широким вихляющим ковбойским шагом, по бокам кобуры с пистолетами, руки по-ковбойски полусогнуты у бедер.

Завидев разговаривающих в кабинете Сару и Гриссома, останавливается, и начинает за ними наблюдать, нервно грызя пластмассовую вилку.

Через дверь кабинета видно, что Гриссом наклоняется вперед через стол и заигрывает с Сарой, она смотрит на него снисходительно.

На лице Софии муки ревности. Она с хрустом перекусывает вилку пополам и отворачивается.

София (расстроена): Кого я обманываю! Она великолепна!Я люблю и я ревную!

София задумывается, прислушивается к своим чувствам, ее лицо еще сильнее искажается мукой.

София: Кого я обманываю! Я ревную не Гриссома!

Сара и Гриссом входят в комнату для улик. Грег и Уоррик увлеченно играют с прибором «искусственный нос». Рядом на столе кучки улик, в том числе пузырьки с одеколонами

Гриссом (удовлетворенно): Я вижу, что прибор за 10 тысяч долларов, который я купил для Уоррика пять лет назад, наконец-то пригодился.

Уоорик ( радостно, глядя на Сару с обожанием): Сара, посмотри, какой крутой прибор! Он определил, что в пузырек от Hugo, который нашли в доме убитого, на самом деле был налит Old Spice (показывает два пузырька).

Сара берет в руки (в перчатках) пузырек Old Space и разглядывает картинку с парусником.

Сара (лекторским тоном): А вы знаете, что когда-то специи приходилось возить в Европу из Азии на парусных кораблях?

Все смотрят на Сару, пораженные ее знаниями.

Сара (задумчиво): Иногда щепотки перца бывает достаточно, чтобы придать пище новый вкус.

Гриссом начинает глубоко дышать и открывать рот с намерением что-то сказать. Но пока он собирается, его опережает Грег.

Грег: Некоторые люди, как перец - без них жизнь стала бы пресной (зачарованно смотрит на Сару)

Гриссом бросает на Грега убийственный взгляд. Уоррик делает вид, что ничего не замечает, а сам тем временем увлеченно разглядывает босоножки Сары.

Брасс подходит к Саре. У нее на шее шарфик от (вставьте марку по вкусу), она грызет леденец. Брасс (с тревожным обожанием): Сара, ты опять пила пиво вечером?

Сара (досадливо, слегка хриплым голосом): Брасс, сколько раз повторять- я вчера простудилась, в Вегасе по ночам холодно, а этот топик совершенно не прикрывает горло!

Брасс (вполголоса, глядя на все остальное, что не прикрывает топик): Сара.. ты знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня… (вспоминает о деле). Мы установили личность погибшего. Его звали доктор Марвин Фуллер. Он отец твоего друга… Кена Фуллера.

Сара спускается на парковку. Возле машины её ждет рослый красавец, затянутый в черную кожу, жгучий брюнет с карими глазами. Это (вставить кинозвезду по вкусу, например, Джордж Клуни).

Мужчина (загадочным голосом): Сара…

Сара: Кен? Кен Фуллер?

Мужчина (загадочным голосом): Нет больше Кена Фуллера, Сара. Теперь меня зовут мистер Стронг. То наше.. приключение в самолете изменило мою жизнь. Я понял, что работа в лаборатории не для меня. Теперь у меня другие занятия. Я отлично зарабатываю. Я и мои ребята, мы доставляем людям по-настоящему острые ощущения. Те, кто попробовал то, что мы предлагаем, знает, что такое настоящее наслаждение. Секс по сравнению с этим ничто. И женщины и мужчины готовы отдать любые деньги… Мои ребята в черной коже показывают людям, что такое свобода духа! Сара, позволь мне показать тебе мой мир! Когда ты ощутишь запах кожи и металла, когда услышишь эти звуки…

Сара : Ты содержишь садомазохистский бордель?

Мистер Стронг (в ужасе): _Сара_! Я предводитель самой крутой в Вегасе команды байкеров!

Темная комната, заходят Ник и Грег с фонариками, робко выхватывают из темноты лучами части комнаты. Заходит Сара Сайдл и включает свет. Грег и Ник хаотически топчутся в углах. Сара охватывает комнату орлиным взором.

Сара: Так, Грег. Что ты видишь на ночном столике?

Грег: Беспорядок….

Сара хмурится и показывает Грегу вскрытую коробочку с таблетками.

Сара: Судя по этикетке, это антигистаминный препарат. Мы знаем, что у жертвы была аллергия. Нужно будет узнать, что тут за таблетки (замечает еще что-то на столике) Ага! (поднимает пинцетом темный волос средней длины).

За дверью слышно, как София с кем-то скандалит. Сара выходит (вообще-то на улице уже белый день), и видит, что в дом пытается войти высокая брюнетка лет 30 с небольшим.

Сара: Мисс?

Женщина : Мендель, доктор Дороти Мендель. Доктор Фуллер сегодня не пришел на работу, а его пациентам назначено, я одна не справляюсь.

Сара : Так вы коллега доктора Фуллера?

Доктор Мендель: Да, у нас общая практика. Вместе сверлим каналы и ставим пломбы. Доктор Фуллер прекрасный, опытный специалист.

Сара поднимает бровь: Боюсь, что пациентам доктора Фуллера теперь придется обходиться без него. Сегодня ночью он найден мертвым вот на этой самой лужайке.

Сара Сайдл снова в комнате доказательств, с Ником и Грегом. Они не сводят с Сары обожающих глаз.

Сара: Так значит, у него была аллергия на Old Spice?

Ник: А вместо антигистаминных таблеток в пузырьке противозачаточные.

Сара: Понятно. Кто-то специально подменил его одеколон. И таблетки. Убийство было предумышленным. И это похоже на преступление страсти - помада в горле жертвы и бюстгальтер вокруг шеи доказывают это. Если, конечно, это не задумка убийца, чтобы нас запутать. Кроме того, в деле явно замешана женщина.

Ник: Но почему?…

Сара: Тот, кто подменил таблетки, должен был их сначала попробовать, это не мог быть мужчина.

Ник и Грег обмениваются восхищенными взглядами.

Гриссом стоит в дверях и с тоской смотрит на Сару, которая увлеченно читает толстый еженедельник и хмурится.

Гриссом (робко): Сара…

Сара (отвлекается, рассеянно): А, привет (вспоминает имя) … Гриссом. Посмотри, что я нашла в записях доктора Фуллера. До начала прошлого месяца там еженедельно была запись «обед с Д.M.», с маленьким сердечком вместо точки. С начала прошлого месяца сердечко стало точкой. Но появились записи «встреча с миссис Б.», и сердечко теперь в этих записях. Время этих встреч, похоже, приемные часы. Надо узнать имена пациентов и расписание доктора Фуллера, а заодно что-нибудь о его личной жизни. Пожалуй, мне нужно кое-кого навестить…

Сара встает и выходит, не обращая внимание на томящегося Гриссома.

Гриссом (тоскливо): Она всегда так делает.

Сара Сайдл идет по коридору, навстречу Экли, который исподтишка смотрит на нее с жадным обожанием.

Экли (мерзко улыбаясь): Сайдл! Как идет расследование?

Сара: Пойдет быстрее, Конрад, когда ты освободишь мне дорогу.

Экли: Сайдл, ты была бы помягче с начальством. Или ты по-прежнему предана Гриссому?

Сара : Кто такой Гр... А, начальник нашей смены (равнодушно) Ну да, конечно.

Экли: А между тем с твоими результатами и данными ты могла бы сама занять место начальника ночной смены. Кроме того, после того, как Кэтрин из начальников вечерней смены вернулась в ночную смену непонятно в каком статусе, и вместе с ней Ник и Уоррик, которые раньше и составляли эту самую вечернюю смену, теперь в вечерней вакантны сразу все места. Так что ты могла бы стать ее начальником, старшим криминалистом и рядовым криминалистом в одном лице.

Сара: Экли, а разве ты не называл меня ходячей угрозой?

Экли (еще противнее улыбаясь): Ходячей угрозой? Да… для моего сердца…

Сара (раздраженно): Конрад, я не смешиваю профессиональные и личные отношения (уходит).

Разочарованный Экли вздыхает ей вслед.

Сара Сайдл, одетая в облегающие кожаные брюки, облегающий черный топ и облегающую куртку из тончайшей кожи, подходит к бару со сверкающей неоновой вывеской. Возле входа стоят десятки раскрашенных «харлеев». Сара входит, сопровождаемая одобрительным возгласами и присвистами столпившихся в баре байкеров.

Сара: Мне нужно видеть Ке.. Мистера Стронга.

Один из байкеров идет в заднюю комнату с криком «Эй, Стронг, к тебе тут пришла самая роскошная цыпочка в этом городе!»

Мистер Стронг выходит навстречу, скрипя лакированной кожей и сверкая белозубой улыбкой.

Мистер Стронг (восхищенно): Сара! Ты все таки пришла! (оглядывает ее) Ты великолепна! Пойдем в мой кабинет. (машет проходящей официантке) Эй, две диетических колы в мой кабинет! В _особых_ стаканах.

Сара и Мистер Стронг сидят в роскошном кабинете, в полумраке, освещенном свечами, и пьют диетическую колу из высоких стаканов венецианского стекла. Непонятно, сколько времени прошло с предыдущей сцены, и чем они занимались перед этим, но оба ведут себя как близкие люди.

Мистер Стронг (задумчиво): Когда под твоим началом полсотни отъявленных сорвиголов, приходится стать психологом, чтобы удержать их в подчинении. Начинаешь понимать людей. Я понимаю тебя, Сара. Ты пытаешься это скрыть, но твоя натура так же нежна и изысканна, как эти антикварные стаканы. Я велел их подать специально для тебя.

Сара отводит глаза.

Мистер Стронг: Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить?

Сара: О твоем отце.

Мистер Стронг: У старика водились денежки. Эти стоматологи неплохо зарабатывают. Надеюсь, он оставил их мне, а не своей подружке.

Сара: Так у него была подружка?

Мистер Стронг: Старый шалун гордился, что охмурил деваху куда моложе себя. Правда, в последнее время, она вроде бы стала ему надоедать и он положил глаз на женщину постарше. Возможно, кого-то из пациенток. Папаша был страсть как влюбчив и обожал хвалиться своими победами.

Сара: Так ты не знаешь имен?

Мистер Стронг: Ни единого. И когда я с тобой, я помню лишь одно имя (встает и берет руки Сары в свои), твое имя.

Сара мягко высвобождает руки и кладет их по обе стороны его щек. Он притягивает ее к себе. Глаза Сары затуманиваются, он тянется вперед, возбужденно втягивает ноздрями воздух и вдруг вздрагивает. Крупным планом столик, где стоит пузырек с парусником

Сара: Ты пользуешься Old Spice?

Мистер Стронг: Ага. Настоящий крепкий мужской запах. Папаше не нравился. Он вечно чихал и принимался глотать свои таблетки, так что предпочитал звонить (пытается снова притянуть Сару к себе)

Сара (нервно высвобождаясь): Извини, Кен.. мне нужно идти по делу

Мистер Стронг: (убитым голосом): По-моему, ты вдруг решила ударить по тормозам.

Затемнение.

Сара Сайдл идет по коридору, навстречу ей довольный продюсер Люк Мунвик и его адвокат. Следом бежит Кэтрин, выкрикивая: «Я тебя прижму, урод! Ты еще поплатишься!»

Сара (очень спокойным тоном): В чем твоя проблема, Кэтрин? Каждый раз, когда мы ведем дело, в котором подозреваемый не заявляет о том, как он в тебя влюблен и не пытается тебя домогаться, ты теряешь равновесие.

Кэтрин (громко и сердито): Да. А ты приходишь на мой допрос и пытаешься затмить меня!

Экли (выныривает из-за угла) : Уиллоуз, в мой кабинет, срочно

Сара идет дальше, проходит мимо кабинета Экли. Через стеклянную дверь видна пантомима - Кэтрин кричит на Экли, вытаращив он примирительно что-то отвечает. Потом они усаживаются рядом, он кладет руку на спинку ее стула, и они разговаривают в полном согласии.

Сара проходит в комнату доказательств. Там Уоррик с горой дамской обуви.

Уоррик (глядя на Сару с обожанием): Сара… наш медовый месяц с Тиной прошел, и знаешь, я тут подумал…

Сара (тоном вежливого отказа): Уоррик, ты нашел, какая обувь оставила следы?

Уоррик (разочарованно): Да. Я обследовал обувь всех сотрудниц доктора Фуллера, которую принесли Ник и Грег. Следы совпали с теми босоножками, которые Грег сразу же нашел в помойке на заднем дворе места преступления (показывает босоножки с12-сантиметровыми каблуками). Не ношенные. Размер 5.

Входит Грег.

Грег: Сара, мы сравнили образцы одеколона из пузырька твоего подозреваемого и из пузырька с подменой. Разные производители.

На лице Сары горькое сожаление. Она выходит в коридор, навстречу ей мистер Стронг.

Сара: Кен… мне очень жаль… прости

Мистер Стронг (с горечью): Сара! Как ты могла заподозрить меня в преступлении? Все только потому, что я руковожу полсотней отчаянных головорезов, замешан в нелегальном бизнесе, содержу бар с сомнительной репутацией, терпеть не мог своего отца и зарился на его денежки? Разве этого достаточно для подозрений? Или ты просто не могла простить мне того, что я бросил нашу общую работу?

_Укоризненно смотрит на Сару и уходит с сокрушенным видом. Сара выглядит огорченной._

Сара идет по коридору мимо стойки.

Секретарь: Мисс Сайдл! Вас спрашивают какие-то люди из ФБР.

Сара: А это агенты, которые приехали по делу Джерри Айрона. Пригласи их на склад.

Сара проходит на склад доказательств, достает из сейфа пакетики с белым порошком. Входят двое мужчин в дорогих костюмах.

Сара (не оборачиваясь): Вот, господа. Все три килограмма героина, которые сценарист Джерри Айрон пытался переправить в Лос-Анджелес для продюсеров одного криминального сериала. Забирайте.

Один из мужчин вглядывается в лицо Сары. Это (вставить кинозвезду по вкусу).

Мужчина: Сара?

Сара: ДЖИММИ?

Они обнимаются. На глазах обоих - слезы.

Джим Сайдл: Здравствуй, сестренка

Сара: Здравствуй, Джимми. Прости, что я тогда рассказала маме о твоей травке.

Джим Сайдл: Ничего, сестренка. Ты была права. После этого я встал на праведный путь и пошел работать в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. Я много лет работал под прикрытием, и не мог связаться с тобой. Зато теперь я работаю в Бюро.

Второй агент: Поздравляю, мисс Сайдл. Вы прошли проверку. Героин сдан в ФБР в целости и сохранности.

Джим Сайдл: Сестренка, ты могла бы тоже работать в Бюро! Я замолвлю словечко нужным людям. Сразу получишь повышение, хорошую зарплату, классную машину и отличную квартиру в Вашингтоне - все как у меня.

Сара: Спасибо, Джимми. Но я нужна здесь. Если я уйду, кто же будет бороться с преступностью в Вегасе?

Оба агента смотрят на Сару с безграничным уважением.

Сара и Ник в кабинете доктора Фуллера, просматривают записи о его пациентах.

Сара (сверяется со своими записями): Посмотри-ка, Ник. В записях жертвы вот эти дни помечены как «встреча с миссис Б.», а в расписании на эти дни и часы записана на прием некая миссис Бруикер. Похоже, наш доктор испытывал романтические чувства к своей пациентке.

Входит мисс Дороти Мендель.

Сара: Доктор Мендель, не помните ли вы пациентку по имени миссис Бруикер? Как давно она посещала доктора Фуллера и какие у них были отношения?

Доктор Мендель: Вообще-то врачебная этика... (смотрит на Ника).

Ник: Прошу вас, доктор (демонстрирует абсолютно неотразимую улыбку).

Доктор Мендель: Миссис Бруикер. По документам - слегка за пятьдесят, выглядит гораздо моложе. Богата, ухожена, (слегка изменившимся голосом) красива.

Ник (продолжая улыбаться, с усиленным техасским акцентом): Не могли бы вы дать нам ее адрес, мээм?

Доктор Мендель: Но врачебная эт…

Крупный план просящих глаз Ника

Доктор Мендель: Вот, пожалуйста (дает адрес)

Ник: Отель «Четыре сезона»? Да, эта пациентка не из бедных.

Сара, которая все это время рассматривала мисс Мендель, внезапно наклоняется к той.

Сара: Вы позволите? (снимает с плеча Дороти темный волосок средней длины). Можно мне его взять… для коллекции?

Доктор Мендель (смотрит на Сару, как на ненормальную): Вы коллекционируете волоски?

Сара (беспечно): Только те, что похожи на мои (прячет волосок в пакетик). И кстати, доктор, у Вас прекрасные туфли. Скажите, какой размер Вы носите?

Доктор Мендель: Пятый, но при чем…

Сара: Спасибо, доктор Мендель, вы нам очень помогли.

Криминалисты уходят.

Сара входит в лабораторию, в коридоре ее ждет врач скорой помощи Хэнк Педдигрю. Кэтрин и Грег комментируют эту картину.

Кэтрин: Гляди, это тот самый Хэнк, который обманывал Сару два года назад.

Грег: Вот урод! Я сразу говорил ей, что он не настоящий мужик!

Кэтрин: Тебе просто не нравятся другие мужчины в ее жизни.

Сара: Хэнк?

Хэнк Педдигрю: Сара… Я пришел еще раз попросить прощения. За последние два года мы ни разу не работали вместе, хотя раньше, мы встречались буквально на каждом месте преступления. Но я все время думал о тебе. Я порвал со своей невестой. Не станешь ли ты снова со мной встречаться?

Сара (тоном вежливого отказа): Нет,_ бэби_.

Хэнк Педдигрю: А ведь я мог бы помочь тебе в расследовании. Я могу передвинуть любой труп. Я даже готов переспать с женщинами-подозреваемыми, чтобы добыть образцы ДНК

Сара (ужаснувшись): Знаешь, я столько лет работаю в криминалистике, но это САМЫЙ идиотский способ получить ДНК, о котором мне только приходилось слышать. Не говоря уже о том, что это абсолютно незаконно, есть куда более легкие методы: достать посуду, ношеную одежду, зубную щетку или расческу подозреваемой! Или просто подобрать ее волосок!

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и вдруг оборачивается.

Сара: И знаешь, Хэнк…

Хэнк (с надеждой): Да?

Сара: Эта твоя привычка двигать тела на месте преступления. Она меня всегда ужасно раздражала.

Сара уходит. Хэнк разочарованно смотрит ей вслед.

Сара и Ник в лаборатории с Ходжесом.

Ходжес (не переставая во время разговора строить Саре глазки): По структуре волосок с места преступления, и тот, что ты принесла, идентичны. Но на первом нет волосяной луковицы, так что мы не можем идентифицировать ДНК.

Ник разочарован, на лице Сары видна работа мысли.

Сара: Дороти явно бывала в доме Фуллера, ее инициалы Д.М., обувь 5 размера, та же, что и у босоножек, следы которых найдены на месте преступления. И она странным тоном говорила об этой пациентке. Пожалуй, мне пора навестить миссис Бруикер.

Сара стучит в дверь номера отеля. Дверь открывается, на пороге стоит красивая высокая брюнетка с карими глазами (специально приглашенная за безумный гонорар Сигурни Уивер).

Сара: Миссис Бру…(крупным планом расширенные глаза Сары) МАМА?

Крупным планом расширенные глаза женщины. Это Лаура Бруикер, бывшая Лаура Сайдл.

Лаура: САРА?

Затемнение.

В следующей сцене Лаура и Сара уже сидят на диване в роскошном номере.

Лаура: Сара…я давно хотела рассказать тебе всю правду. Тим Сайдл не был твоим настоящим отцом. Твой настоящий отец – Энтони Бруикер, миллионер и член Верховного суда. Мы любили друг друга, но у на с обоих были семьи. Тим Сайдл что-то подозревал, и потому все время устраивал эти скандалы. А когда тебе исполнилось десять лет, он стал поглядывать на тебя (крупным планом глаза Сары, наполненные слезами). Я не могла допустить.. и потому убила его своими руками, чтобы защитить тебя…

Голос Лауры прерывается, обе женщины рыдают и обнимаются.

Затемнение.

Лаура продолжает рассказ.

Лаура: … и когда Тони узнал, где я нахожусь, он устроил так, что из тюрьмы меня перевели в санаторий на Гавайях, и я была там, пока не истек срок заключения. Теперь я

вернулась, Тони овдовел, и мы поженились….Прости, дорогая… я так страдала, зная, что тебя отдали под опеку! Я так тобой горжусь! (плачет)

Сара: Да! Я все тебе прощаю! Прости и ты меня! (плачет)

Лаура вытирает глаза и лицо платком. На платке отпечатывается темно-вишневая помада, Сара берет платок и хмурится.

Сара (тревожно): Мама! Что у тебя за помада?

Лаура вынимает из сумки тюбик помады и дает его Саре. Сара достает из кармана резиновые перчатки, берет помаду, открывает, видит, что тюбик использован ровно наполовину и облегченно вздыхает.

Лаура (тревожно): Сара, ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?

Сара (с облегчением): Уже нет. На месте преступления мы нашли такую же помаду, новый тюбик. Но кто же станет покупать такие вещи в запас, если еще не использовал предыдущую?

Лаура: Доктор Мендель тоже интересовалась этой помадой. Спрашивала, как она называется.

Сара поднимает бровь. На ее лице читается догадка.

В комнате для допросов - Сара, Брасс, доктор Мендель и ее адвокат.

Сара: Я знаю, что Вы сделали, Дороти. У вас с доктором Фуллером была связь. Но когда пришла новая пациентка, миссис Бруикер, Фуллер увлекся ею. Она не отвечала на его авансы, но Вы ревновали. И однажды вы назначили ему свидание от ее имени. У Вас был ключ от дома Фуллера.

(_дальше все слова Сары иллюстрируются флэшбеками событий и компьютерными съемками процессов в организме жертвы_)

Вы знали о его аллергии, и заранее пробрались в дом и подменили его одеколон и таблетки. Готовясь к свиданию, он использовал сильнейший для себя аллерген. Тут появились Вы, с этой яркой помадой и на высоких каблуках, чтобы издалека он принял вас за свою пациентку. Вы стояли рядом с ним на лужайке, и наблюдали за его мучениями. А потом в приступе ярости запихнули ему в горло уже ненужную теперь помаду и обмотали вокруг шеи когда-то подаренное им дорогое белье.

Адвокат: Интересная история, мисс Сайдл. Но вы не сможете ничего доказать в суде. У вас только косвенные улики.

Сара: Да, к сожалению.

Адвокат: Тогда мы с моей клиенткой уходим (встает и выходит)

Сара: Подождите секунду, доктор Мендель.

Мисс Мендель задерживается и вопросительно смотрит на нее.

Сара (_пафосным,_ _театральным тоном_): Мы в чем-то похожи, правда, доктор? Нам обеим за тридцать, одиноки, без семьи, без постоянного бойфренда. Все, что у нас есть - это наша работа, наша карьера. Мы умны и талантливы, мы хотим быть лучшими в своем деле. А когда ты хочешь быть лучшей, ты забываешь о личной жизни. И хотя мужчины вокруг без ума от тебя, ты не замечаешь их восторженных взглядов.

И вот появляется этот коллега. Он старше тебя, опытнее, и как тебе сначала кажется, умнее. Вы видитесь каждый день. Он не оставляет тебя в покое. Он вторгается в твое персональное пространство. Он все время смотрит через твое плечо, норовит положить руку тебе на талию или задеть тебя локтем. Он зовет тебя «дорогая». Он говорит, что интересуется красотой с тех пор, как встретил тебя. Он присылает тебе дурацкие цветы в горшках. Он дарит тебе на Рождество скучные книги. Он пачкается мелом, чтобы ты прикоснулась к его щеке. И ты решаешь дать ему шанс. Ты зовешь его пообедать. Но он настолько ошарашен, что отказывается.

Ты снова погружаешься в работу, и перестаешь его замечать. Но он не оставляет тебя в покое. Он подает тебе двойственные сигналы. Он прижимает тебя к стене. Он пичкает тебя ненужными сведениями. Он лишает тебя повышения, чтобы ты напилась, попала в беду, а он смог выручить тебя, и взять тебя за руку. Он заставляет тебя работать над делом, которое выведет тебя из себя, ты попадаешь на грань увольнения, и это для него хороший предлог, чтобы снова вторгнуться в твою жизнь, довести до слез и опять взять за руку.

И тут кажется, что можно дать ему второй шанс. Но это требует решимости, потому что нужно рискнуть всем, над чем ты работала, чтобы дать ему возможность заполучить тебя. Я не смогла этого сделать. Но Вы смогли, Вы рискнули всем, и Вам казалось, что с ним вам будет хорошо. Но потом он обратил внимание на кого-то еще, и Вы почувствовали себя потерянной.

Камера отъезжает, и зрители видят, что Гриссом стоит за стеклом, прижавшись к нему лбом. По его щекам текут слезы.

Сара (_продолжает_, _театральным тоном_): И Вы решили забрать его жизнь. Вы убили его, и теперь у Вас ничего не осталось.

Гриссом больше не может смотреть, и в слезах выходит.

Доктор Мендель (встает и робко смотрит на Сару): Но ведь я все еще здесь?

Сара (_обычным тоном_): Ага. Ты же знаешь - у нас только косвенные улики. Так что послушайся моего совета, Дороти. Найми хорошего адвоката, продай практику, поезжай куда-нибудь, да хоть в Майами, и найди себе нормального мужика!

Сара встает и с видом человека, выполнившего свой долг, выходит из комнаты. Она идет по коридору, камера попеременно то любуется ее фигурой, ногами, улыбкой и волосами, то показывает восхищенные взгляды мужчин в коридоре.

Вечер. Сара Сайдл идет по парку развлечений, набирая номер на мобильном телефоне.

Крупным планом звонок на другом мобильном. На дисплее надпись «Сара». Мускулистая мужская рука (виден кожаный рукав) нажимает на кнопку «сброс».

Сара с грустью слышит короткие гудки.

Крупным планом - та же рука нерешительно тянется к телефону.

Сара Сайдл садится в кабинку колеса обозрения. Служитель закрывает дверь, колесо трогается. Сара грустно смотрит вниз. Внезапно слышится короткий сигнал мобильного. Сара смотрит на экран - пришло SMS-сообщение. Крупным планом текст: «До встречи в следующем сезоне!»

Крупным планом просветлевшее лицо Сары.

Общий план- колесо вращается.

Средний план – Сара сидит в кабинке, внизу медленно проплывают огни Лас-Вегаса.

Затемнение. Финальные титры.

**Все события данного фанфика вымышлены и основаны на вымышленных событиях, происходивших в сериале CSI. Все полные или частичные совпадения имен персонажей с именами продюсеров или сценаристов являются совершенно случайными.**

_P.S. помада Dior Rouge, тон 769, Rose Love potion – действительно тускло-вишневого цвета._


End file.
